BladeTheLugia's Inanimate Insanity Camp
Overview BladeTheLugia's Inanimate Insanity Camp is a camp created by BladeTheLugia with Inanimate Insanity Contestants. The Camp was orignally hosted on SonicSpongebob's Channel. However SonicSpongebob made a new account due to "User Name Issues" There used to be no host, but now a Lugia (Named Blade) is hosting for the time being. The camp started March 13th and has yet to be ended. The camp doesn't allow votes from non-competitors, likey because of the risk of votes being rigged with fake accounts. Still, non-competitors try to vote. There are chances for eliminated contestants to rejoin in this camp, but require to do a challenge or possibly a challenge involving contestants not yet eliminated. The camp from the start had 14 Contestants, later Bow joined, making the Number of Contestants up to 15. Contestants Challenges Team Naming (C1) Winner(s): Bomb and Taco Eliminated: Nickel The first ever challenge was to make a team name. Some contestants suggested 2. Because of that, the best one was choosen to count. The Team names that were suggested are shown below: OJ - Team Book Baseball - The Thunder Clouds Taco - Team SOURCREAM Bomb - Smooshy Strawberries Salt - Team Best Friends Forever Lightbulb - The Unknowed Objects Paper - The Firey Dingos Pepper - Team Amazing Pickle - Team Killer Did not do the Challenge: Paintbrush, Knife, Marshmallow, Nickel It was revealed that Bomb and Taco won. Because it was the first challenge ever, it turned out to be a non-elimination challenge. It was also revealed that Nickel quit due to being grounded. Busting Boxes (C2) Winner(s): Team SOURCREAM Eliminated: OJ The second challenge was to Pick a box from 1 to 100 in hopes that they had a high value the points eraned are shown below: Balloon - 71 Pts Lightbulb - 60 Pts Paper - 52 Pts Bomb - 52 Pts Taco - 51 Pts Salt - 51 Pts Pepper - 49 Pts OJ - -48 Pts Pickle - 43 Pts Paintbrush - 28 Pts Knife - 5 Pts Totaling with... Team SOURCREAM: 221 Points Smooshy Strawberries: 290 Did not do the Challenge: Marshmallow, Baseball The Smooshy Strawberries Won while Team SOURCREAM Lost and had to vote off one of its members. Out of the Team SOURCREAM and from All Contestants, OJ was the only person to get a negitive value and score lowest for his team and overall, thus getting him voted off. Who's that Poke- I mean Character! (C3) Winner(s): Smooshy Strawberries Eliminated: Marshmallow The third challenge was to guess the character with a fact, quote or a hint about the character. the Hints and Answers were: 1.This character is non-existent but exiests at the same time. (Non-Existy -BFDI-) 2. This guy is colo(u)red brown and is a slacker. (Rigby -Regular Show-) 3. "Ohhh, stalkerious" >_> (Noah -Total Drama- ) 4. "You rub it on your skin, and it makes you live for forever" (Patrick -SpongeBob SquarePants-) 5. Was a contestant in BFDI, and she thinks she the "Team Leader" (Pin -BFDI- Scoring: Balloon - 1/5 Paper -2/5 Pepper - 4/5 Pickle -4/5 Salt - 5/5 Lighbulb - 1/5 Taco - 5/5 Bomb 2/5 Totals: Smooshy Strawberries: 15 Team SOURCREAM: 9 Did not do the Challenge: Paintbrush, Marshmallow, Knife, Baseball, Smooshy Strawberries won again, making Team SOURCREAM lose again. At elimination it was relvealed that Marshmallow had been voted off from... I dunno... from NOT DOING ANY CHALLENGES AT ALL!!! Teams Notes *Nickel quit before the teams were fromed. *Lightbulb was orignally on the Smooshy Strawberries, but went to Team SOURCREAM After Challenge 5 *Bomb and Taco swapped Teams After Challenge 7 *Bow debuts in Challenge 8 and joins Smooshy Strawberries Category:Camp Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Bluesarethebest Pages